Squeaky Intruder
by Lieutenant Myst
Summary: When the cats are away, the mice will play. Or the fact that Fukimage, Tsuyu, and Kouda come back from grocery shopping to find out they have an unwanted guest in the dorms.


**Something that came to mind when watching Top 100 viral videos of 2017, reminded me of when a mouse was in the house and my mom and grandmother were on the couch squealing as it ran across the floor, and I came down from the shower confused as a newborn baby. Aaaaaaahhh good times. Please follow, fave, and/or review when you are done reading.**

 **I do not own My Hero Academia it belongs to** **Kohei Horikoshi.**

* * *

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK! There it is! There it is!"

"Kill it! Kill it!"

"Move it IcyHot!"

"Mineta! Let go of me!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Fukimage blinked as he stood in the doorway of the dorm building, hands full with groceries as Kouda and Tsuyu looked over him to see what the fuss was all about.

On the couch were Ashido, Hagakure, Sero, Mineta and Kaminari. The five standing on their tippy toes as they were all yelling at their top of their lungs. Uaraka had used her quirk and was floating above everybody else. Kirishima was standing on a stool (which Fukimage was certain belonged in the kitchen). Judging from the scorch mark on the floor and Aoyama's back pressed against the ceiling, he most likely used his quirk to get up there.

Something small darted across the floor, Todoroki following after it a few seconds later, ice spreading across the floor from his footsteps. Close behind him was Bakguo, who was yelling DIE! at the top of his lungs while holding a broom in his hands.

It was then Fukimage decided he needed some answers and made his presence known. "What is going on here?"

Uaraka turned to look at him. "We have an unwanted guest." She replied, before turning and grabbing a floating bucket (which Fukimage didn't notice until now) and started to throw up in it.

"Unwanted guest?" Fukimage wondered as he, Kouda, and Tsuyu walked into the kitchen to put away the groceries.

"We have a mouse." Shoji stated, sitting calmly at the kitchen table (though his legs were resting on the chair across from it), while Momo was crouching on the kitchen counter.

"Where are the others?" Tsuyu asked.

"The others have gone up into the safety of their rooms, while Midoriya booked it and left the dorms altogether." Momo replied, as a loud explosion was heard from the hall Shouto and Bakugo ran down.

"...I see." Fukimage said simply, going back to putting things in the fridge with Tsuyu's and Kouda's help.

Bakugo came storming into the kitchen, a murderous look on his face. "We lost the darn vermin."

"Technically you lost it, after you almost hit me in the head with the broom." Todoroki pointed out.

"SHUT UP! YOU WERE IN THE FREAKIN WAY!"

"Not my fault you have bad aim."

"We could always use those glue mouse traps you know." Sero said from the common room. "I heard they get rid of mice pretty easily."

Kouda gasped. "We can't kill them!"

"Why not?" Kaminari asked, confused.

"Because they die a slow painful death!"

"Tch, as long as it gets rid of the mice. Then I'm content with using the traps." Bakugo muttered.

"Why don't we let Kouda talk to the mice instead? He can probably get them out of the dorms." Tsuyu offered, Kouda nodding his head furiously.

"I think we should give Kouda a try," Momo interjected. "He might be able to settle this in a more...peaceful way."

Kouda thanked Momo as he headed off in the direction of where Bakugo and Todoroki had been a few minutes before.

After ten minutes, Kirishima voiced his concern. "Should we go see what's taking him so long?"

Before the others could voice their opinions, Kouda walked out of the hall, and following behind him, was a family of mice.

Almost everyone (minus Fukimage, Tsuyu, Todoroki, Shoji, Bakugo and Momo) started to scream at the sight of the mice.

"Dude! We didn't have an unwanted guest! We had a whole family!" Sero screamed, falling off the couch in the process. "OW!"

Kouda opened the door and the mice went out one by one into the night, Kouda closed the door after the last mouse went out.

"...so, what did you say to them?" Todoroki asked after a few minutes passed.

"I told them that a friend of ours was coming back from the vet with the cat." Kouda replied simply.

"We don't have a cat." Uaraka pointed out, using her quirk to float down to the ground, bucket still in hand.

"Who cares? I'm going to bed." Bakugo muttered, stomping towards the elevator.

"I'll tell everyone that the dorm is cleared out of mice." Momo informed, already typing on her phone.

"Man," Kirishima said, stepping off the stool. "I pity the people who will have those mice living in their house."

* * *

Extra:

"GYAAAAAAAAHH! There it is! Somebody kill it!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **"Let's kill it** -No! Don't kill the mice!"

"Dabi! Don't use your fire in the warehouse!"

Kurogiri let out a sigh as he watched the chaos unfold around him.

Shigaraki was sitting on top of a bunch of boxes, eyes searching frantically for the little critters, Toga was laughing while waving her knife around, Twice was torn in between his two personalities, and Dabi was trying to burn the mice while Spinner chased him around in hopes of stopping him.

Kurogiri pulled out a bottle of whiskey, pouring himself a glass as he gave on to Mr. Compress. "Want one?"

"After this night, I'll need to drink a whole bottle." Mr. Compress replied, taking the glass.

"Me too."

And that was how Kurogiri and Mr. Compress became close friends.

* * *

 **Hope you all like it, I had fun writing this story.**


End file.
